Junior Yagredin Music Festival 14
Junior Yagredin Music Festival 14, often referred as JYMF 14, was the fourteenth edition of the Junior Yagredin Music Festival. The edition was held in Aquilana, Pluviøterra after winning the thirteenth edition with the song "The Shadow" by Millie Turner. The brothers Cole and Dylan Sprouse were selected as the presenters of the event. Thirty-one countries participated in the fourteenth edition, Kosta Vera, Lakkusunmō and Rukha being debutants. In order to participate, the countries had to be firstly approved to be members of the Yagredin Brodcasting Union (YBU). No country did return to the contest. Nevertheless Hmltša withdrew again after taking part since edition 5 again and Wintermallow after participating in the junior editions again since edition 13. Trezo Kavi withdrew after debuting in edition 12. Due to the big amount of participants edition 14 was the another first junior edition to introduce semi finals to the show. One semi final consisted of 12 participants, the other of 13. 10 songs qualified to the gand final and joined the countries finished top 6 in the previous edition and therefore being pre-qualfied. The first and second semi final recap has been published on the 18th of august, while the results of the semi finals just as the grand final recap were shown on the 26th of august. The grand final results were aired on the 9th of september. The winner of the edition was Drakkengrad with the song "Opusti Se" performed by Andrija Jo, which scored 114 points, two points over the runner-up, Aythmos and Zhavina scoring 112 points and the song "Ne Vraćam Se Na Staro" from Milica Jokić. The top 3 complete made Dsôn Ílios with Alexandra's song "RumDiDum" with an amount of 111 points. Vulpihjel received only 33 points and was therefore the last place of the fourteenth edition. Languages To mark the versality of Yagredin, each edition has a language table to get an overview over the languages. Running Order The offical running order for the shows was decided by the YBU to make the show as exciting as possible and to have the maximum of excitement in the show. The first semi final was opended by Eiwora, qualifing to the final and was closed by Rukha, also qualifing to the final. The second semi final's opener was Deltascape Ω-Type and the closer has been Kaechyeodae, which both qualified for the final. The grand final show was opened by Nabeelo, finishing 14th and it was closed by Zarjaia, taking the 7th place. Meaning that the opening act finshed mid-table, while the closing position got even into the top 10. Participants With thirty-one countries, there were also thirty-one new and known artists participating writing YMF history. We are deviding between men, women and groups. This edition had 20 female participants and 8 male. Furthermore the edition had 4 groups. The percentages for the distribution are 63% woman, only 12% groups and 25% men. Returning Artists Results Semi Final 1 Thirteen countries participated in the first semi final. Ten songs qualified for the grand final. Each of the thirty-one countries had to cast their votes in. Semi Final 2 Twelve countries participated in the second semi final. Ten songs qualified for the grand final. Each of the thirty-one countries had to cast their votes in. Grand Final Twenty-six countries participated in the final, consisting of six pre-qualified countries from the top six of the previous edition and ten countries qualified from each semi final. Each of the thirty-one countries had to cast their votes in. Non-Qualifier Ranking Five countries missed the entrance to the grand final this edition. The following ranking shows which qualifier was the nearest and the farthest to get to the final round. For the positions here the received points are more valueable than the place in the persective semi final. Voting Grid To ensure that every vote was counted correctly, the YBU is publishing every voting grid of the certain edition after the end of it. So every country can take a look into the voting and knows who they did vote and who did vote for them. The 12p counter down below only notes the received points of the grand final. gf table.png|Grand Final Votes semi 1 14.png|Semi Final 1 Votes semi 2 14.png|Semi Final 2 Votes Official Videos